Everything Changes
by x.NaruHinaKiba.x
Summary: Hinata will have to choose between the one she's loved who whole life, or the one that has loved her her whole life. KibaHina, NaruHina With Lots of Kissing. rated M for kissing scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_Yeah... so this is my first FF... so please be nice in the review :3_

_i need feedback to tell me if i should keep writing... PLEASE Read and Review because you'll get a yummy warm soft choclate chip cookie if you do :P __(lol that ryhmed!)_

_Yay! so... on with the story!_

_(I dont own Naruto... Kishi does...)_

* * *

><p><strong>The Day Everything Changed <strong>

**Chapter One**

Chat Room B.

**HinaLuvsYou** has just logged on;

**ThatBoyInYourDreams** has just logged on;

**HinaLuvsYou** "hey"

**ThatBoyInYourDreams** "oh... hey"

**HinaLuvsYou** "how's your day going?"

**ThatBoyInYourDreams** "ok, i guess... y do u ask?"

**HinaLuvsYou** "oh idk"

**ThatBoyInYourDreams** "ok..."

**HinaLuvsYou** "can I ask you a question?"

**ThatBoyInYourDreams** "hah you just did..."

**HinaLuvsYou** "oh heh... yeah, can i ask a real question tho?"

**ThatBoyInYourDreams** "ok..."

**HinaLuvsYou** "who do you like? because there's been rumurs and i just want to get things straight..."

**ThatBoyInYourDreams** "oh... well i like a girl..."

**HinaLuvsYou** "fine. if your not going to tell me then at least describe her for me."

**ThatBoyInYourDreams** "ok, well her eyes... they're a stunning color. chilled yet, sweet... they can read anyone like an open is... one of the happiest ppl that i know. and im soooo lucky to have know her for what feels like **FOREVER**! She has beautiful shiny hair yet she always attempts t hide her beauty. And to tell you something, Hinata, is that... i think im in love with her..."

**HinaLuvsYou** *to self* "NO! he's totally talking about TenTen, i have seen them together a lot lately..." *to self*

**HinaLuvsYou** "oh... cool..."

**ThatBoyInYourDreams** "yeah..."

**ThatBoyInYourDreams** "so who do you like?"

**HinaLuvsYou** "ME?"

**ThatBoyInYourDreams** "yeah... are you ok?"

**HinaLuvsYou** "heheheheheh yep. hahah never better..."

**HinaLuvsYou** "uh..."

**HinaLuvsYou** "well..."

**HinaLuvsYou** "the thing is..."

**HinaLuvsYou** "That i like and..."

**HinaLuvsYou** "im possibly in love with..."

**ThatBoyInYourDreams** "im sorry hina-chan..."

**HinaLuvsYou** "oh... what is it naruto?"

**ThatBoyInYourDreams** "im sorry... but i have tp leave... ino's shop is about to close up and i need some flowers for that girl... bye"

**HinaLuvsYou** "oh ok... bye"

**ThatBoyInYourDreams** has logged off;

**HinaLuvsYou** "the thing is... Naruto... is that... i... i Love you..."

**HinaLuvsYou** has logged off;

～_**Later that night**_～

*the doorbell rings*

"I'll get it" Hinata called

*opens door*

"Hey, I brought you those flowers ;)" Naruto said while holding out the flowers.

_***GASP***_

*faint*

Oh my goodness! Hinata! *picks her up and takes her up to her room*

Hinata felt around and looked up and sees Naruto looking down at her in her room. She jumps out of him lap blushing deeply and starring her feet.* "Naruto! I'm terribly sorry! For whatever happened! But what did happen?"

Naruto gets up, walks over to Hinata and takes her hands "well first I came over with some flowers and you fainted so I took you up to your room when you mum wasn't looking. Then u were mumbling things. Then you woke up."

'shit! What did i say! He seems to be looking at my lips a lot! An he's even holding my hands!'  
>"Naruto Iー"<p>

Hinata was interrupted by lips crashing down on hers. At first she didn't know what had happened. Then she realized that Naruto was kissing her! She almost fainted but instead she surprised herself by kissing him back. Quite passionately might I add. Naruto let go of her hands to rap his around her waist and pull her closer. Hinata ruffled her fingers through the beautiful blonde's hair while resting her elbows on his shoulders lightly. They both broke their lips apart simultaneously. Hinata just starred into his eyes.

'I-I. Just. Kissed. Naruto. And… and he k-kissed me… FIRST?' Hinata thought

Hinata was frozen and Naruto was worried.

'Oh no! Does she hate me? Was I bad at kissing? Why won't she say anything? GASP does she even like me?' Naruto thought worriedly.

Hinata notice the panic in his eyes and quickly smiled. Naruto saw her smile and immediately let's his feelings if worry go. Her smile could always fix everything.

Suddenly he felt her pull him close and press her warm lips against his. He felt her soft skin against his cheek and felt her gentle fingers stroke the back of his neck. He calmed down and kissed her back again. Time froze. He felt like the happiest guy in the world. He wondered if Hinata knew that he, Naruto, had loved her since he had first saw her.

Hinata wondered the same thing. They slowly made their way to Hinata's bed and sat down.

Still kissing Naruto felt something wet fall into his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Hinata was crying. He let go and looked at her with confusion.

Hinata opened her eyes and notice everything was blurry. Was she crying? She felt her cheek. Yeah she was! At this realization she turned to face away from Naruto. She wouldn't let her longtime love see her cry for no reason. And she remembered something! Something she had to tell Naruto. Then she heard a soft voice say her name.

Naruto saw Hinata turn away from him. Had he done something wrong? Why was she crying? And why wouldn't she look at him?

* * *

><p><em>OOOOO CLIFTHANGER!<em>

_Yep... Thats the first Chapter! :) please Rewiew! it'll make me happy and i'll motivate me to make the next chappie! :P_

_-Poma G, out!-_


	2. Chapter 2

_Woot! Chapter two! Are y'all ready for this epicness? (lol)_

_And sorry for any Typos... :(_

_please Read n' Review!_

_ILY FF READERS!_

__(I dont own Naruto... Kishi does...)__

* * *

><p><strong>Everything Changes<strong>

**Chapter Two**

Naruto placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder. They were in Hinata's room and Hinata had just started crying again.

"Hinata? What's wrong?"

Hinata couldn't face Naruto because she had just made out with him and… "N-Naruto, I haven't told you the t-truth yet…" Hinata said through tears.

Naruto didn't know what else to think except that Hinata didn't like him so he took his hand off of her shoulder and get up to leave with his head down.  
>"I understand Hinata…" Naruto said holding back tears.<br>"No! Naruto don't leave. You need to hear this." Hinata sighed.

He froze. What was she talking about? Why would she want to tell him that she didn't like him? Was she that cruel? No, that's not Hinata. So what was it? He decided to stay so he turned and walked back to the bed where a rueful Hinata awaited.

"well go on Hinata." Naruto urged

Hinata looked at him very seriously and said "well I shouldn't have kissed you, I'm sorry. I sent you the wrong message because… well… I'm dating somebody…"

She had to look away from Naruto because his expression was unbearable.

Naruto was totally shocked at the news that Hinata was dating someone and hadn't told him. All he could manage too say was "S-Since when?"

Hinata looked back at him and Answered "Well after you left on chat I got a phone call from Kiba that told me to come to a team meeting in the training fields. So I went but didn't find Shino, Kiba or Sansai there. But as I came out from the forest I saw a trail of lilac petals. I followed them to find Kiba sitting on a picnic blanket with loads of yummy looking foods. I asked him what this was for and he stood up, took my hands and… well he kissed me. When we finally broke apart he ask me "Will you go out with me Hinata?" I instantly said yes and hugged him… We ate and then… when you came over I had just gotten back from the training field." Hinata sighed and looked at Naruto who had an inscrutable expression on.

Naruto looked at Hinata who, once again, had tears in her eyes threatening to fall. "Hinata!" Naruto half yelled.

Hinata jumped back in shock at the anger in his voice.

"I cannot believe that you didn't tell me! Why would you let me think that you liked me! Why would you let my heart swell and then break it? Hinata! I'm sorry! But I can't do this. I have to go!" and with that Naruto got up before Hinata could stop him or say anything. He ran out of her room and down the stairs. Not letting the tears leave his eyes until he was out of there. Naruto had to just get out of there, not even caring if Hinata's mum say him.

"Naruto! What? When did you get here!" Hina said.

Naruto ignored the confused mum and ran out the door. He ran through the streets, blinded by his tears. He didn't have a destination in mind. He was running so fast that he bumped into a couple of stands. He heard somebody call his name and saw a pink haired streak but he wasn't stopping. No, he would stop. When his heart felt was fixed he would stop. He looked up and saw that he was at the beach under a bridge. Naruto collapsed and sobbed into his knees.

Hina ran up to Hinata's room to find her crying. She tried to calm her down and find out what happened but Hinata just bounced off of the bed and sprinted down the stairs. She ran through the door and searched out side for the blond broken boy.  
>She ran up to Sakura. "whoa what's wrong? Wait! Does Naruto have something to do with this?" Sakura asked.<br>"It's nothing. Why? Did you see him? Did he pass through here?" asked a desperate Hinata.  
>"Yeah he was bawling his eyes out! What happened?" Sakura answered.<br>"Oh no! Where did he go?" Hinata asked, avoiding Sakura's question. Sakura saw how hurt Naruto was and knew that be needed some time alone so she did what was best.  
>"He went that way!" Sakura made sure to point in the very opposite direction than where Naruto went.<br>"Thanks loads Sakura" Hinata yelled over her shoulder, running in the direction Sakura had pointed in.

* * *

><p><em>Yup... Sakura's a b*tch <span>sometimes<span>! _

_(lol please don't hurt me Jordy for saying that!)_

_Yeah so this chappie is pretty short... sorry?_

_R&R!_

_-Poma G,out-_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey loyal FF readers! :P yeah so this is Chappie Trois! _

_It's a bit longer! i hope u enjoy!_

_again... sorry for typos... ILY!_

__(I dont own Naruto... Kishi does...)__

* * *

><p><strong>Everything Changes <strong>

**Chapter Three**

After hours of looking for Naruto, Hinata gave up and went home to lay in her bed. Hina came in to Hinata's room and rubbed Hinata's back. "tell me what happened baby." Hina urged. So Hinata told her what happened. From Kiba's surprise to Naruto's surprise.  
>When Hinata was done Hina said "well it sounds like you had a very busy day. Get some sleep my little bunny. And we'll deal with this in the morning OK?"<br>With a sigh Hinata answered "OK mum good night" after the day she had just had she didn't have to be told twice to go to sleep. Hina kissed her daughter's forehead and left her sleeping bunny to go say goodnight to Hanabi.

Meanwhile under the bridge Naruto had stopped sobbing and had drifted asleep. Dreaming of only a life that he could dream of. One where he was not alone. Dreaming of a world with no hurt… a world that excepted him and one where Hinata loved him back. Yes, that was the world that he wanted to live in.

～The morning～

Hinata was awaken by the birds chirping. Even though she was awake she still had her eye lids closed. She was savouring the moment between sleep and the real world. Finally, after sitting up in her bed and having a stretch, all of the events from last night came flooding into her mind faster than you could say good morning!

Hina could tell that Hinata was awake by the stomping noises that could be heard from down the stairs. She wondered why Hinata would be doing in such a hurry. Then she got her answer.

Hinata threw her clothes on, brushed her hair and teeth faster than usual and sped down the stairs as fast as her tired body would let her. Near the bottom of the stairs she sighted her mum and called out "I'm going over to Kiba's houー" but before she could finish Hinata tripped and flew onto her mother. They both collapsed onto the floor with a THUD.  
>"Ugh… sorry mum but I really have to go!" Hinata said urgently as she picked herself up "make sure to drop by the hospital to see if anything is broken! Bye!"<br>Hinata yelled over her shoulder as she sprinted out the front door of the Hyūga complex, still trying to zip up her purple and grayish-tan hoodie.

Naruto was fast asleep still under the bridge. "Wake up! Move! Your in my spot!" Yelled an angry snatcher. Naruto looked up to see possibly the scariest face on earth. Naruto jumped up and apologized quickly.

"Geez. I hope I never have to see that face again. That was horrifying!" Naruto mumbled as he walked away, picking leaves and dirt out of his hair.

Walking towards his apartment Naruto sighed recalling what had happened last night. He wondered if he would ever Love somebody again like he loved Hinata. Turning the corner he smiled thinking of how Hinata's warm, soft, gentle lips felt against his own, how her small yet curvy body had been like to hold. Suddenly his warm thoughts were interrupted by a big fat smack on his chest. "Hey! Watch where your going ass hole!" Naruto yelled while rubbing his head and picking himself up off the ground.

Hinata was sprinting through Konaha and was thinking of what she was going to tell Kiba. Would she come right out an tell him that she still loved Naruto and that she had made out with him last night? What would he think of her? Would he forgive the pain she would cause him? One thing was certain "I'm going to tell him TODAY." she said under her breath. Hinata was lost in her thoughts when she turned the corner and hit something hard that caused her to fall onto the stone walkway. She was about to curse at whatever or WHOever she had hit when she heard a familiar voice say "Hey! Watch where your going ass hole!". Hinata froze. The owner of that voice! She wasn't ready to face him yet.

Naruto looked up to see who he had hit and with a huge wash of shock and horror came over him. The person that he had hit. Didn't look up. It was a if they were frozen. "H-Hin… Hinata? I-I'm s sorry!" Naruto whispered still starring at the frozen victim.

Hinata clenched her fists. She was still on the ground starring at her knees. 'Oh Kami! Why now? Could it have waited until I had talked things over with Kiba?' Hinata thought, holding back tears. Then she herd it. The thing she was denying. She herd Naruto's voice say "H-Hin… Hinata? I-I'm s sorry!". Hinata looked up with a smile plastered on her smooth, perfect face. "It's fine Naruto-kun" she said in a sweet voice "You were right I should look where I'm going next time. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

Naruto was in shock on a count of what he had just herd. 'Why would Hinata be apologizing? I was the one off in space. And where was she going in such a hurry?' Naruto thought while pulling himself up. He had decided to pretend nothing had happens last night. And with the same smile plastered on his face he responded "Oh it's fine Hinata! So, where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked. Dreading the answer.  
>"Oh… well uh I'm going over to K-Kiba's house for some breakfast. He called me this morning…" Hinata lied.<p>

Naruto's anger level was rising again and he didn't want to be near this traitor. So he did the first thing that came to mind. "Oh well I don't want to keep your precious boyfriend awaiting your arrival. See ya then." Naruto snarled. "Oh and when you get there, tell that bastard that I say hi."  
>And with that he stomped off. Leaving a bewildered Hinata lying on the ground.<p>

'Oh Naruto-kun… Cant you see I still love you?' and with a sigh Hinata got up and decided to walk the rest of the way. "Why did Naruto-kun have leaves in his hair?" Hinata wondered aloud.

* * *

><p><em>Hey! shout out to Tora! just cuz :P<em>

_awe Poor Hina... WHO WILL SHE CHOOSE!_

_Please Review! :P _

_see y'all next chappie!_

_-Poma G, out-_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, Im sorry for the long time it took for me to update :$ _

_I had somebody (Dean) nagging me to finish so this chapter isn't the best. (Yes, Dean i _**AM** _Blaming you. -_-)_

_If you don't think this chapter says a lot well... it's actually a kind of filler chapter ^_^"_

_Don't worry i have some thing in store for you loyal FF readers :)_

_Oh and i had to change the rating :$ yeah... so now it's rated M but it's not that much a difference..._

_Enjoy!_

__(I dont own Naruto... Kishi does...)__

* * *

><p><strong>Everything Changes<strong>

**Chapter Four**

After a long walk towards Kiba's house Hinata knocked on the Inuzuka's front door. Almost immediately the door swung open and Hinata was swept into a hug by Kiba's strong warm grasp. Hinata loved hugging Kiba. She always had. All of her worries always melted away and Hinata was just left with a warm and fuzzy feeling inside her stomach. 'Maybe Kiba doesn't need to know about Naruto and me…' Hinata thought, enjoying the sweet moment that was suddenly ruined by Kiba letting go of Hinata. "So, what brings you here Hinata?" Kiba asked for he could smell Hinata's intoxicating sweet sent from around the block. 'She had always been able to make my knees wobble. And now that she had those huge, sexy… err why am I thinking about that?' He never had those kinds of thoughts! "Damn Naruto's rubbing off on me" Kiba said under his breath. Hinata though she heard Kiba say Naruto's name but he decided to ignore it and just answer his question. "Oh right," Hinata started "Well Kiba-kun I was wondering if I could come for some breakfast… but if your busyー" Hinata remembered thy she was going to tell Kiba TODAY and sooner would be more ideal than later, for if he had found out from somebody else… there would be more trouble and she couldn't risk hurting him more than needed. "Eh, no scratch that. I came for some breakfast… Kiba… we also… need to talk…" Hinata finished. 'Is she going to break up with me? But I thought… why would she… Ugh, I'm probably over thinking it. I'm probably worried about nothing.' Kiba like the sound of that thought so he invited Hinata in for some cinnamon rolls that had been cooling on the counter for about 20 minutes. As she took one they sat down on the couch in the living room. Hinata sat down and Kiba sat beside her. He was very close. There was barley and space between the two flirtatious ninja.

Kiba leaned in closer and breathed "Hinata, you've got some icing on your cheek" and to Hinata's surprise he kissed her cheek to get the icing off. Hinata's cheeks burned red, her mouth opened slightly and her Lavender eyes widened slowly. Then she stuttered out "K-Kiba-kun…" but it came out more like a whisper. This made the hair on Kiba's neck stand up as he moved his lips towards Hinata's and hovered them there for a little while. A lot was processing through Hinata's mind. She told herself that she had to tell Kiba today but she couldn't break his heart. So she decided 'Well… putting it off for one day won't make a difference.'

Kiba's heart was racing. He was going to kiss Hinata. He loved her lips. Even though he had kissed her once before he still was totally nervous that he would mess up. He leaned in closer and just as their lips touched "KIIIIIIIIIBA, can you help me with these grocer-" Hana was stopped as soon as she saw the two teens jump off of the couch with blush stained cheeks. Hana smirked and said "Oh, I see I interrupted something. Don't mind me, carry on" but the Kiba just glared at her and retorted "We were just leaving right Hinata?" At the mention of her name Hinata's cheeks warmed more and she fainted. "Ugh! Hana! See what you've caused?" Kiba yelled as he picked up Hinata bridal style and pushed Hana out of the doorway to get out side. As soon as Kiba had reached the nearby park he sat down on a bench with Hinata in his lap leaning on his chest. Kiba laughed to himself because if Hinata hadn't lost conscienceless then she would have fainted. How ironic.

Ino spotted somebody in the park and got a closer look. She hid behind a large shrub and was totally shocked to see her crush, Kiba, sitting alone on a bench. She was about to head over to chat him up when she spotted him holding something. Wait… he wasn't holding someTHING he was holding SOMEONE! Who could be this much of a Bitch? At first she thought Sakura but nobody knows that Ino doesn't like Saskue anymore. It happened when Naruto came back.

~FLASHBACK~

Naruto had just come back from his 3 year training with Jiraya-sama and Ino was on her way to see him. As she turned the corner she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry, Oh hey Kiba" she said with a smile.

"It's fine hey Ino" Kiba replied with one of his trademark Sexy smirks which made Ino blush.

"Haha, is there something wrong Ino? Your face is kind of red" Kiba asked as her put his hand on Ino's forehead which made Ino blush more as she answered,

"N-n-no. N-nothing I-is wrong."

Kiba's face was extremely close to Ino's which, once again made her blush more. Kiba placed his cool palms on each side on Ino's face in attempt to cool her burning cheeks. Ino came closer and placed her palms on Kiba's chest. As she looked into his chocolate eyes he saw genuine concern for her. She felt this flame start to ignite inside of her once cold heart and she recognised this feeling. She knew she was falling for Kiba. Ino leaned in a little and cocked her head to the right. She lifted her lips towards Kiba's. Their lips were mere millimetres away from the other when Ino heard her mother calling to help deliver some flowers for a client. Ino pulled back with a blush and waved goodbye before turning her back and sprinting towards her mother's flower shop.

~FLASHBACK END~

So seeing Kiba like this with another girl made her fume. Ino left because if she didn't she would have hurt somebody.

Kiba was in deep thought when he felt his girlfriend start to wake. Hinata opened one eye and saw a blurry park and she felt something around her waist as well as she realised she was leaning on something. Her eyes shot open when she heard Kiba's voice say,

"Hina-chan? Are you ok?" In a voice that showed all his concern. She slowly looked up to see Kiba and his furrowed brow.

"Uh… Y-yeah. I'm fine." as soon as Kiba heard her confused voice he couldn't hold himself back. He kissed her neck and moved his tongue along her collar bone. With a very loud Moan Hinata's grip tightened on Kiba's shirt. Kiba made a trail of kisses up Hinata's neck and placed a last kiss on her cheek. Then he whispered,

"Wow, Hime. You can moan very loudly. "

That comment made Hinata freeze and her face turn red. Her grip loosened on Kiba's shirt and she looked down into her lap.

"I'm s-sorry Kiba-kun" but when she heard his manly chuckle she looked up confused.

"There's nothing to be sorry about! That's a good thing" he replied with a wink that made her look back down into her lap. Kiba slid his fingers under Hinata's chin and tilted her face towards his. As Hinata stared into his eyes she remembered why she had come over to Kiba's house and looked away. Kiba noticed this and asked,

"What's wrong Hime?" Hinata blushed at Kiba calling her his Princess and answered,

"Uh… nothing. Never mind."

'DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T I TELL HIM?' Hinata thought.

As she looked up she saw Kiba and that alone made her smile big. She raped her arms around his neck. She pressed her nose to his and smiled again. As she closed her eyes Kiba did the same. But he had different intentions than our sweet Hinata. He picked her up by the waits and stood. Hinata instinctively raped her legs around Kiba's torso as he held onto her butt. Hinata and Kiba shared the same smirk as Hinata leaned in. Their noses were touching. Their lips were centimetres apart and Hinata closed the gap, making Kiba stumble back a little at her force. Kiba licked her bottom lip for entry and she automatically opened her mouth. As soon as she felt Kiba's tongue she pulled away. Kiba looked at her confused. But accepted that she wasn't ready for it. He smiled understandingly and Hinata smiled, relived that he didn't want to push her. Hinata wondered if Naruto would have understood her. Hinata was suddenly aware of Kiba's hand down the back of her pants and she jumped down from his waist with a wild blush staining her face. Kiba just smiled and picked her up Bridal style before she could protest. She squealed as her feet were lifted off the ground and Kiba carried her into town.

* * *

><p><em>I probably won't be updating for a while because i'm currently working on three other Naruto stories :(<em>

_anyways... please_

_R&R!_

_-Poma G,out-_


End file.
